Krystallys Black
Edolas Fairy Tail|image = }}Kystallys Black(クリスタルリス''Kuristarissu Burakku'') is a member of Team Maki, and uses Shadow Make-Magic, and Take-Over. She was formerly a member of Team S-Class which she was team mates with Erza and Mira. Appearance Krystallys has brown eyes, and black hair which is tied up into a ponytail. She normally wears a black leather jacket depending on the temperature. She has large breasts and curvaceous body, which her (presumed) measurements are; bust:91 cm, waist:57 cm, and hip:88 cm. She is slim, and cute as described by Elisha Solaria. She is also short, which her height is only 5'0". Her blue fairy tail stamp is located at her right shoulder. Personality She is a very unquestionable person, and immature. She is quite strict. When she was first introduced, she was very quiet, and shy. Although, Natsu invited her to fight with him. Natsu didn't know she was strong, and uses Take-Over than Shadow Magic. She is strong, and created a team along with Erza and Mira. She is also good a singing, and dancing. History .... = Magic And Abilities Take Over (, Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation) is an Caster-TypeTransformation Magic. * Ashen Rebirth (灰色更生, Haiiro Kōsei) is a powerful form of the commonly known Take Over, purported to also be one of the more rarer forms to-date due to the creatures they're associated with — the legendary birds of flames, Phoenixes. In this sense, it's considered to be a Caster Magic and an advanced form of Transformation. This considers Shadow Devil Slayer Magic. Shadow Devil's Rage (悪魔の怒りをシャドウ, Kagema no Gekikō)- The standard 'Roar' attack of a Devil Slayer. Clear takes a long, deep breath, then expels a massive amount of shadow out of her mouth in the loose shape of a tornado. This attack is notable for its incredible pushing power, able to knock some opponents across an entire town in some instances, and its incredible destructive power as well, being able to reduce buildings and the nearby area to rubble. The movement of this technique can be controlled by Krystallys simply moving his neck. Shadow Devil's Movement ''(悪魔の動きをシャドウ, Kagema no Ugoki)''- Krystallys allows her body to sink into her own shadow. From this point, she can 'move' between the various shadows in the area, no matter how large or small. She can even emerge from her opponent's shadow, and can also freely generate more shadow from these base shadows. This technique allows her to move at incredible speeds, as well as avoid numerous attacks. Shadow Devil's Claw ''(影悪魔の爪, Kagema no Tsume)''- Krystallys surrounds her hand with shadow, then attacks the opponent with it. This technique also has a fair bit of piercing power, able to impale itself into rocks. It also has a long range 'mode', where the shadow extends from her hand and goes for the opponent, the shadow actually taking the form of a claw. In the long range form, if the shadow can also grip the opponent, and she can pull them around and smash them into the surroundings. Shadow Devil's Silk ''(悪魔のシルクシャドウ, Kagema no Kinu)''- Krystallys releases a series of needle-like shadows from his own shadow, or the shadow of another or nearby object (though this is mostly used when she performs Shadow Devil's Movement). These needles can extend from their point of origin freely, and either entrap the opponent or directly stab them, doing a good amount of damage. * Shadow-Make (影の造形魔法 (シャドウメイク) Shadoumeiku Lit; "Shadow Molding Magic") is a Caster-Type Magic that branches off from Shadow Magic. Through the use of this magic, users can mold shadows into nearly any shape or form, making it a highly versatile magic. Shadow-Make: Sword(シャドウメイク：剣, Shadoumeiku: Ken): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to mold their shadows into the shape of a sword. The user does this by placing their palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as they pry their hands apart. The user will then extend their hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape you wish. The size and shape of the blade depends on the molders wishes. From great swords to rapier, swords of nearly any shape or form can be created. Shadow-Make: Lance(シャドウメイク：ランス, Shadoumeiku: Ransu): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to mold their shadows into the shape of a lance. The user does this by placing their palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as they pry their hands apart. The user will then extend their hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape you wish. Once the initial shape is created, the molder can continue to mold the lance to fit its intended use, thinning the blade or adding guards. Shadow-Make: Axe(シャドウメイク：アックス, Shadoumeiku: Akkusu): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to mold their shadows into the shape of an axe. The user does this by placing their palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as they pry their hands apart. The user will then extend their hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape you wish. Once the initial shape has been created it can me further molded, made larger or longer if needed. From large bearded axes to much smaller throwing axes, whatever the user so desires. Shadow-Make: Scythe(シャドウメイク：草刈り, Shadoumeiku: Kusakari): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to mold their shadows into the shape of a scythe. The user does this by placing their palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as they pry their hands apart. The user will then extend their hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape you wish. Once the initial shape has been made the user can continue to mold the scythe to fit its intended purpose. Shortening and lengthening the shaft to fit make it easier for taller or shorter users to wield. Shadow-Make: Bow staff(シャドウメイク：ボウスタッフ, Shadoumeiku: Bousutaffu): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to mold their shadows into the shape of a Bow staff. The user does this by placing their palms together and creating a small ball of shadow as they pry their hands apart. The user will then extend their hands forward, palms out before moving them out to the side, willing the shadows into the shape you wish. The staff at this point is already created. It may be shortened and lengthened if the user so desires. Shadow-Make: Shield(シャドウメイク：シールド,Shadoumeiku: Shīrudo): A basic defensive spell of shadow-make, the user holds out their hand, whether it is right or left is unimportant. The user will then proceed to cast out a layer of shadow out in front of them, this shadow may extend to the ground if the user so decides but does not need to. This shadow maybe a thin as an inch or as thick as a meter if the user so wills it. This spell is made to defend the user from attacks of all kinds. This spell can be stretched into a sphere around the users body to create a shadow sphere to increase the level of defense. Shadow-Make: Armor(シャドウメイク：アーマー, Shadoumeiku: Āmā): As the name suggests, this spell involves the use of shadow-make in the creation of powerful armor, by wrapping shadows around themselves, the user can harden them into an armor like substance. This armor works in a very similar manner to almost any kind of armor, meant to deflect attacks and lessen the damage taken by the wearer. The armor also has the ability to be created in sections, normally the arms or helmet but if the user so desires, they could also just create the chest piece or legs. Shadow-Make: Boomerang(シャドウメイク：ブーメラン, Shadoumeiku: Būmeran): Through the use of shadow-make magic, the user creates a large boomerang shaped object in their hand, this object has a sharp bladed edge. After creating this blade of sorts the user will proceed to throw it at the target. While this spell is meant for long or mid-ranged use, it can also be used in close combat as either a curved blade or even a shield if the user so decides. Shadow-Make: Tendril(シャドウメイク：巻きひげ, Shadoumeiku: Makihige): Through the use of Shadow-make magic, the user has the ability to create tendril of all shapes and sizes. These tendril can be sprouted from nearly anywhere, even from spots on the users body if they so choose. They have the potential to be highly versatile due to the great number in which they can be created as well as their flexibility and speed. These tendril are perfect for picking up, knocking away, or even crushing foes. * Shadow Kick(シャドウキック''Shaddoukikku''): Shadow Kick is one of her abilities in which she forms shadow on her legs and kicks it towards the enemy. * Shadow Punch(シャドーパンチ''Shadō Panchi''):Dragon Punch is one of her abilities in which she forms a beam of Shadow in her wrist and punches it at the enemy. Equipment * Shadow Sword: Krystallys carries a Shadow Sword, in which the members of Fairy Tail thought it was a normal Sword/Katana. But when she uses it, it forms a shadow. * Fire Armour(Ashen Rebirth via.): In her Take-Over, Ashen Rebirth, she equips into a fire armour. Relationships Mystogan Mystogan and Krystallys had been very close friends. Maki Crystal Maki and Krystallys are best friends since X777. Trivia * The mechanics of this variant of Take Over are plays on various traits of Phoenix race, mixed in with some manhua that the author has read over a period of time. In this sense, it would have more of a Chinese aesthetic to it. * This is rather fitting because of the Phoenix's symbolism of nobility, something it shares with Qilins and Dragons. When looked at from another prospective, Draco Soul, Kirin Soul, and this variant are all equally powerful — only having slight differences in strengths and abilities. Category:S-Class Mage Category:Chloemeidavid.1 Category:Fairy Tail Category:Team Maki Category:Edolas Category:OC